An organic synthesizer has been used to synthesize many types of samples at once under an identical condition or different conditions and examine the synthesized samples in unison. Examples of such the organic synthesizer include an organic synthesizer of the atmospheric type that stirs and heats samples within reaction vessels at normal pressure to synthesize the samples contained within the reaction vessels (see Patent Document 1), and another organic synthesizer of the pressure regulating type that is capable of regulating pressures in the reaction vessels, such as pressurizing and depressurizing, in addition to stirring/heating the samples. The organic synthesizer of the pressure regulating type mainly comprises, as shown in FIGS. 28 and 29, a reaction vessel support 300 capable of supporting plural reaction vessels 306, a stirring unit 302 operative to stir samples in the reaction vessels, and a pressure regulating unit 304 operative to regulate, pressures in the reaction vessels supported on the reaction vessel support 300.
The reaction vessel support 300 includes four pressure-proof vessels 308 provided for associated reaction vessels 306 to contain four respective reaction vessels 306, four support bodies 310 for supporting the pressure-proof vessels 308, and a cover member 312 for surrounding the pressure-proof vessels 308 and the support bodies 310. The pressure-proof vessel 308 includes, as shown in FIG. 29, a pressure-proof vessel body 308a formed in the shape of a bottomed-cylinder having an upper opening for containing the reaction vessel 306 therein, and a pressure-proof vessel lid 308b capable of hermetically closing the opening in the pressure-proof vessel body 308a. The pressure-proof vessel lid 308b has an upper surface, which is connected to a later-described gas supply/discharge pipe 314.
The stirring unit 302 includes rotary magnet units 316A-316E configured capable of rotating magnets and located at respective positions aligned with the support bodies 310 in a cabinet 318. Each reaction vessel 306 contains a stirrer 320 composed of a magnetic substance, together with a sample, as shown in FIG. 29. The displacements of the magnetic field in accordance with rotations of the rotary magnet units 316A-316E are utilized to cause the stirrer 320 to rotationally move to stir the sample. FIG. 30 is a schematic view showing a driving arrangement associated with the rotary magnet units 316A-316E. A drive belt 324 is suspended around the rotary magnet units 316A-316E together with a drive pulley 322 connected to a drive source such as a motor as shown in FIG. 30 such that the rotary magnet units can rotate in relation to the drive pulley 322. The method of moving the floated stirrer 320 in accordance with the displacements of the magnetic field is called the magnetic stirrer scheme and widely used in organic synthesizers in general to stir samples. The stirring unit 302 also includes a heating unit (not shown) operative to heat the lower portion of the reaction vessel 306.
The pressure-regulating unit 304 is configured to supply or discharge a hydrogen or nitrogen gas to/from the reaction vessels 306 supported on the reaction vessel support 310 to regulate pressures in the reaction vessels 306. It includes a gas supply/discharge pipe 314 extending from a pressure regulating unit cabinet 326 and connected to the pressure-proof vessel 308.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 11-137990